Two Faces 69 : Idol Syndrome
by Devilish Grin
Summary: Sakura adalah seorang penulis yang terkenal baik dan ramah. Bagaimana kalau ternyata semua sifatnya hanyalah sebuah kamuflase untuk menutupi kejahatannya? Sasame tewas dengan mengenaskan. "Tapi aku terlambat gara-gara mereka, un!"/"Galak sekali dia. Ayo kita pergi!"/"Bagus. Baru satu hari kita masuk sekolah tapi sudah ada yang mati."/"YA TUHAN! APA YANG TERJADI!" CHAPTER UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Crime/Psychology/Mystery/Less Humor  
><strong>

**Warn : Sementara T rate/Typo(s)/OOC/Death Chara/Twist**

**NO PAIR**

**Story by DarkGrinSmile2**

**...**

**Two Faces  
><strong>

**-Prologue-**

**...**

Malam itu di kediaman Sabaku

Seorang pemuda tengah terduduk seorang diri sambil menatap layar komputernya tanpa bergeming sedikit pun. Entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan karena sudah sejak 30 menit lalu dia hanya diam menatap layar_ Microsoft document_-nya yang masih kosong tersebut tanpa berkedip.

"Sampai kapan kau melihat layar komputermu itu terus, Sasori?" seorang wanita yang terlihat dua tahun lebih tua dari pemuda itu masuk ke dalam sambil membawa secangkir teh.

"Sampai aku menemukan ide untuk menulis," balasnya sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke belakang bangku.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, Sasori. Lagipula menulis itu 'kan hanya hobi, bukan pekerjaan. Seharusnya kau lebih fokus dengan urusan sekolahmu!" gadis berusia 19 tahun itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng saja melihat tingkah adiknya.

"Ssssst!" Sasori bukannya mendengarkan Temari tapi malah menyuruh kakak perempuannya itu untuk diam.

"Terserahlah." Temari meletakkan cangkir teh yang ia bawa di atas meja komputer sang adik. "Oh, ya Sasori. Besok kau harus bangun pagi untuk mendaftar sekolah di Konoha. Jangan lupa itu," ucapnya lagi mengingatkan pada Sasori untuk tidak lupa mengenai pendaftaraan sekolahnya di Konoha.

"Ya, ya aku tahu. Tenang saja," balas Sasori sekenanya.

Keadaan ruangan kamarnya menjadi hening setelah Temari keluar. Dia kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya menatap layar komputer dengan hikmat. Belum ada satu kata pun yang berhasil ia ketik sejak 35 menit lalu dan sekarang dia benar-benar merana, putus asa. Sementara Gaara, mahkluk panda yang merupakan adik kembarnya sedang asik berhibernasi ria.

"Hah... " Sasori mengutak-atik _inbox_ pada akunnya dengan bosan. "_Summer Sunshine_? Siapa dia?" pergerakan tangannya terhenti saat melihat dia mendapat pesan dari seseorang yang bernama 'Summer sunshine'. Merasa tertarik untuk mengetahui pesan apa yang dia dapat, Sasori mengklik pesan tersebut dan membacanya.

Pemuda itu membaca satu-persatu pesan yang dia dapatkan dari _Summer sunshine_. Tak berapa lama alis pemuda itu mengernyit. Dia merasa aneh dengan pesan-pesan yang baru dia dapatkan itu.

"Aneh... Dia ini mau berkenalan denganku atau sedang menyelidikiku, sih?" Sasori benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan penulis ber-_nick name Summer sunshine_ itu.

.

.

Di kediaman lain

jauh dari kediaman Sasori. Di dalam sebuah kamar, tampak seorang gadis bersurai _pink_ tengah menatap layar laptopnya dengan sebuah seringai yang melekat pada sudut bibirnya.

'_Hahaha. Mereka kembar, ya? Menarik juga. Aku jadi ingin tahu seperti apa mereka.'_ Gadis itu terkekeh dalam hati, tampak begitu senang seperti baru saja mendapatkan mainan baru.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>AN : Saya akan jarang update karena urusan sekolah (maklum yah, masih SMP), But I'll try my best to keep update.

NB : Akan ada NaruHina dan SasuKarin di dalamnya.


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Crime/Psychology/Mystery/Less Humor/Contain bullying/Contain gore  
><strong>

**Warn : Sementara T rate/Typo(s)/OOC/Death Chara/Twist**

**NO PAIR**

**Story by DarkGrinSmile2**

**...**

**Two Faces  
><strong>

**Chapter 1**

**...**

**Pagi Harinya**

Kedua bersaudara yang khas dengan rambut merahnya itu, Gaara dan Sasori berangkat dari rumah menuju ke **Konoha High School**. Pagi ini mereka memang berniat untuk mendaftar di sekolah tersebut karena sekolah di Konoha jauh lebih lengkap daripada di Sunagakure. Gaara dan Sasori pergi ke tempat tujuan dengan bersepeda karena jarak rumah mereka yang baru (rumah selama di Konoha) tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolahan dan mini market 24 jam yang tempatnya sengaja dipilihkan oleh ayah mereka dengan strategis.

Sepanjang jalan mereka dapat melihat anak-anak sekolah Konoha sedang berjalan menuju ke sebuah gedung yang cukup besar dan pada temboknya terdapat lambang Konoha. Sebuah pintu gerbang berwarna biru gelap yang senada dengan_ blazer_ seragam Konoha yang dipakai oleh murid-murid sekolah Konoha terbuka dengan lebar.

Dari balik pintu gerbang Konoha, Gaara dan Sasori dapat melihat suasana di dalam gedung sekolah tersebut yang begitu ramai tapi tetap tertib. Kelihatannya Konoha adalah sekolah yang cocok untuk mereka. Tanpa berlama-lama lagi di luar, keduanya bergegas masuk ke dalam.

"Kira-kira di mana tempat pendaftarannya, ya?" Sasori celingukan mencari-cari ruang pendaftaraan.

"Kita tanya saja mereka." Gaara menunjuk kerumunan murid di halaman sekolah.

"Boleh juga," balas Sasori yang menyetujui usulan Gaara.

.

Kedua pemuda itu mendekati kerumunan tersebut. Tampaknya sedang terjadi sesuatu sehingga murid-murid yang didominasi oleh perempuan itu berkumpul di sana. Selain itu juga terdengar teriakan-teriakan yang terlontar dengan kata-kata yang kurang baik.

"Kau itu benar-benar tidak tahu diri!"

"Dasar penghasut!"

"Mulut ember!"

"Seharusnya kau berterima kasih pada Sakura! Masih bagus dia mau memaafkanmu!"

"Dasar perempuan tidak tahu diuntung! Teman makan teman!"

Kata-kata makian itu terlontar begitu lantang dan tajam. Sepertinya memang sedang terjadi pertengkaran kala pagi itu. Sasori dan Gaara yang awalnya hanya berniat untuk menanyakan letak ruang pendaftaran masuk sekolah malah jadi terbawa rasa penasaran untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi.

"Apa yang kalian semua inginkan? Kenapa kalian selalu menyudutkanku? Bukankah aku sudah minta maaf pada kalian?!"

Di tengah-tengah kerumunan gadis-gadis itu ada seorang gadis lain. Bersurai panjang dengan warna rambut indigo. Dilihat dari roman wajahnya, gadis itu tampak begitu tertekan.

"Wah, ini tidak bercanda 'kan? Ada seseorang yang di-_bully_ di sini tapi semuanya hanya diam saja?" Sasori benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan apa yang dilihatnya Sekarang. Seorang murid perempuan tampak jelas sedang disudutkan oleh beberapa orang, tapi kenapa yang lain hanya diam saja melihat hal tersebut.

"Kita harus melakukan sesuatu!" ucap pemuda itu yang berniat untuk maju dan membantu gadis tersebut.

"Sasori jangan macam-macam! Jangan cari masalah di sini!" Gaara segera menghentikan niat Sasori. Dia tak ingin mereka berdua terlibat masalah. Masuk sekolah saja belum, masa mereka sudah harus berurusan dengan masalah?

"MINGGIR KALIAN SEMUAAA!"

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara teriakan yang begitu lantang dengan diiringi oleh derap langkah kaki yang berlari ke arah gadis itu dengan tergesa. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang merangsek masuk ke dalam kerumunan gadis-gadis itu.

"Apa yang kalian semua lakukan pada Hinata? Cepat pergi, jangan ganggu dia!"

Pemuda itu berdiri di tengah sambil melindungi gadis yang bernama Hinata itu. Dia mencoba untuk mengusir gadis-gadis itu dari Hinata. Sementara Hinata tampak bersembunyi di balik punggung sang pemuda dengan tubuh gemetar.

"Kau juga sama Naruto! Kau lebih memilih perempuan licik seperti Hinata dan memutuskan hubungan pertemananmu dengan Sakura! Benar-benar tidak tahu diri!" seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan bagian poni yang menutupi bagian samping wajahnya menghardik pemuda tersebut dengan sengit.

"Hentikan! Kalian semua hentikan semua ini!" muncul satu orang lagi yang menerobos kerumunan itu dan langsung menempatkan diri di depan Naruto dan Hinata. Gadis merah muda itu berdiri dan menatap ke arah gadis-gadis yang mengelilingi Naruto dan Hinata.

"Tolong jangan begini pada Naruto dan Hinata. Mereka berdua adalah teman-temanku," ucapnya setengah memohon agar gadis-gadis itu membiarkan Naruto dan Hinata pergi.

"Teman katamu?" sambar Naruto yang mendadak menjadi emosi. Matanya menatap sengit pada gadis merah muda berambut pendek itu, "semua ini salahmu, Sakura. Kalau bukan karena kau, Hinata tidak akan pernah mengalami semua ini dan kami tidak akan mengalami kesulitan seperti sekarang ini!" bentaknya dengan kasar.

"Naruto? Kenapa kau bisa bilang begitu? Aku padahal berusaha untuk membelamu di sini, tapi kenapa kau menyalahkanku?" Sakura terlihat begitu tersakiti dengan ucapan yang dilontarkan Naruto barusan.

"Dia itu melodrama sekali," cibir Gaara secara tiba-tiba dengan suara pelan.

"Siapa yang kau maksud melodrama?" lirik Sasori ke arah Gaara yang tumben-tumbenan sifat sarkastiknya bisa keluar sepagi ini.

"Gadis _pink_ itu. Terlihat sekali dia itu sedang _over acting_!" cetus Gaara tampak terusik dengan kepura-puraan yang sedang terjadi di depan matanya.

"Bagiku mereka semua sama saja," balas Sasori cuek. "Sudahlah, lebih baik kita pergi dari sini dan segera mencari tempat pendaftaran." Sasori menarik adik kembarnya menjauhi kerumunan.

...

Kedua pemuda kembar itu berjalan menelusuri tiap-tiap ruang yang mereka lalui sampai pada akhirnya mereka bertemu dengan seorang wanita berpakaian kimono Hitam dengan _high heels_ tinggi yang dengan amat senang hati bersedia mengantar keduanya ke ruang pendaftaran. Sambil menyelam minum air, sambil mengantar dia juga bisa _flirting-flirting_ kepada dua orang calon murid Konoha. Guru wanita itu juga sempat berkenalan dengan dua calon murid baru itu (juga calon muridnya tentunya).

"Di sini ruangannya. Kalian bisa mengajukan pendaftaran pada Genma-_sensei_," ucapnya sambil menunjuk seorang laki-laki berambut coklat muda yang sedang merokok.

"Terima kasih, Shizune-_sensei_." Keduanya mengucapkan terima kasih pada Shizune karena sudah bersedia untuk mengantar mereka.

Wanita berusia 23 tahun itu tersenyum dan menyerahkan semua urusan Gaara dan Sasori kepada Genma. Setelah itu ia berpamitan untuk pergi ke kelas yang akan diajarnya hari ini. Melihat Sasori dan Gaara, Genma sudah bisa menebak apa yang diinginkan oleh keduanya. Laki-laki yang memiliki mata sayu itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam laci.

"Baiklah, kalian isi pendaftaraan di sini. Tulis yang lengkap." Genma menyerahkan dua lembar formulir yang harus diisi kepada Sabaku bersaudara.

"Boleh pinjam pulpennya, _sensei_?" tanya Sasori yang saat itu tidak membawa alat tulis, begitu pula dengan Gaara.

"Pakailah." Genma meminjamkan dua buah pulpen miliknya kepada dua calon murid Konoha tersebut, "kalau sudah selesai letakkan saja formulirnya di sini. saya mau keluar sebentar bikin kopi," ucapnya yang kemudian keluar dari ruangan sambil membawa-bawa sebuah cangkir dengan ukuran besar.

Sepeninggal Genma, kedua pemuda itu langsung mengisi apa-apa saja yang harus mereka tulis di dalam formulir dan mereka tulis dengan lengkap agar tidak adanya kesalahpahaman nantinya.

.

.

.

**Kelas II-A**

Sementara itu di dalam kelas II-A, Hinata terlihat sedang duduk dengan tubuh yang gemetar. Di depannya ada Naruto yang sedang berlutut sambil menggenggam erat kedua tangan mungil gadis itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa... Kenapa mereka masih saja memperlakukanku seperti ini... Bukankah aku sudah minta maaf pada mereka? Kenapa mereka masih menyakitiku seperti ini... " Hinata tak bisa lagi membendung kesedihan juga kekecewaannya yang tercampur menjadi satu. Air mata gadis itu akhirnya tumpah juga.

"Mereka sangat keterlaluan... !" desis Naruto emosi.

Ia sungguh tak bisa menerima melihat orang yang dicintainya mendapat perlakuan yang sedemikian buruknya. Salah apa sebenarnya Hinata hingga gadis-gadis itu tega melukainya. Naruto semakin memperkuat genggaman tangannya pada Hinata. Isakan tangis gadis itu membuatnya merasa teriris perih. Gejolak amarah berkobar dalam dadanya. Ingin rasanya ia memberi pelajaran pada gadis-gadis binal bermulut kurang ajar itu untuk membalas semua rasa sakit yang dirasakan Hinata sekarang.

"Su-sudahlah, Na-Naruto-_kun_... " Menyadari kemarahan yang berkecamuk di dalam hati kekasihnya, Hinata langsung membelai lembut tangan pemuda itu. "Kau tidak perlu berbuat apa-apa... A-aku tidak ingin membuat keadaannya se-semakin buruk... " Ucapnya yang meskipun sebenarnya ia masih merasa sedih dan sakit hati, tapi ia masih mampu untuk menenangkan perasaan hati Naruto.

"Tapi, Hinata... " Naruto menatap sayang ke arah Hinata dan semakin merasa kagum pada gadis yang baru sebulan ini menjadi kekasihnya. Hinata masih bisa memberi pengertian pada Naruto meski sebenarnya dia sendiri sedang mengalami kegundahan.

"Hinara aku berjanji akan melindungimu dari orang-orang seperti mereka!" ucap Naruto dengan serius.

"Terima kasih, Naruto-_kun_... " Hinata tersenyum, merasa begitu bahagia dengan kesungguhan yang ditunjukkan Naruto kepadanya. Dalam lubuk hatinya ia berterima kasih karena disaat seperti ini ia memiliki orang yang begitu ia kasihi untuk mendampinginya melewati semua ini.

'_Aku harus kuat dan tidak boleh menyusahkan Naruto-kun!'_ ucapnya dalam hati.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>AN : Buat Nohara-senpai maaf ya kalau ada kesamaan judul fic, tapi itu murni hanya judul yang agak mirip, cerita kita total beda :)

**T**

**H**

**A**

**N**

**K**

**S**

**for review**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Crime/Psychology/Mystery/Less Humor/Contain bullying/Contain gore  
><strong>

**Warn : Sementara T rate/Typo(s)/OOC/Death Chara/Twist**

**NO PAIR (slight romance NaruHina/SasuKarin)  
><strong>

**Main cast : Sakura, Sasori, Gaara, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Karin, Deidara, Sai, Neji, Tenten (saya tulis di sini karena di headline tidak bisa memuat mereka)**

**Story by DarkGrinSmile2**

**...**

**Two Faces**

**Chapter 2**

**...**

**Kelas II-A**

**.**

**.**

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi beberapa menit lalu, tetapi Naruto masih tidak tega meninggalkan Hinata di kelas. Dia masih ingin menemani gadisnya itu. Dia tahu saat ini Hinata butuh dukungan moral dan saat ini hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang masih mempercayainya.

"Naruto, kembalilah ke kelas. Aku tidak ingin kau jadi kena masalah karena tidak masuk kelas. Lagipula sebentar lagi Yamato-_sensei_ akan datang kemari. Aku tak ingin kau kena marah karena ada di kelas ini... " Hinata yang merasa tak enak dan tak ingin Naruto terkena masalah, meminta pemuda itu untuk segera masuk kelas.

"Ya, sudah. Tapi... " Naruto berdiri dan melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Hinata. Mata _baby blue_-nya menatap penuh keraguan. Dia benar-benar enggan untuk pergi dan merasa sangat tidak tenang kalau harus meninggalkan Hinata disaat seperti ini.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Naruto-_kun_." Hinata tersenyum ke arah Naruto, "kau harus segera masuk kelas, atau kau ingin aku juga ikut kena marah Yamato-_sensei_?".

"Baiklah, aku akan kembali ke kelas... Hinata... Jaga diri baik-baik, ya... " Pemuda itu mengecup kening Hinata dan gadis itu sedikit tersentak dengan perlakuan Naruto yang bisa begitu lembut kepadanya. "Hinata, kau tidak usah takut. Akan ada aku yang selalu menjagamu! Aku janji itu!" Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya sambil memasang senyum lima jarinya.

Naruto bergerak keluar dari kelas Hinata dan gadis itu menatap sang kekasih dengan sorot mata lembut sambil tersenyum tipis untuknya.

'_Apa pun yang terjadi aku akan terus menemanimu Hinata. Tak akan kubiarkan siapa pun menyakitimu, bahkan Sakura sekali pun... '_ Naruto membatin sembari berlari menuju ke ruangan kelasnya. Namun ia berpapasan dengan Sasuke yang begitu melihat Naruto langsung mempercepat langkah kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam kelas.

"SASUKE TUNGGU!" teriak pemuda pirang itu kepada Sasuke. Pemuda berambut emo itu berhenti tepat di depan kelas.

"Katakan apa yang mau kau katakan," ucap Sasuke singkat dan terlihat tak berminat untuk berbicara dengan Naruto.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin minta maaf padamu karena dulu aku tidak mempercayaimu... " Naruto meminta maaf pada Sasuke dengan perasaan yang canggung. Dulu dia menolak mentah-mentah semua perkataan Sasuke yang mencoba untuk memperingatkannya, tapi sekarang keadaan berbalik kepadanya, "tapi sekarang aku sudah mengerti semuanya. Ternyata selama ini aku yang salah dan apa yang kau katakan itu benar... Maafkan aku, Sasuke... " Sambungnya yang benar-benar jadi merasa tak enak hati kalau mengingat kejadian yang lalu-lalu.

"Hn. Orang itu memang baru sadar setelah mengalaminya sendiri," balas Sasuke sarkastik.

"Bantu aku," ucap Naruto secara tiba-tiba. Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan penuh ketertarikan, "bantu aku untuk membalas dia dan mereka!" pemuda itu sepertinya sudah bertekad dan serius sekali untuk melakukan pembalasan dendam.

"Lupakan niatmu itu kalau kau memang masih ingin bersekolah di sini." Meskipun Sasuke terlihat datar-datar saja, namun dari cara bicaranya tersirat ada suatu ketakutan yang sedang ia sembunyikan.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau menyuruhku untuk diam saja tanpa berbuat apa-apa saat mereka menyakiti Hinata!?" darah Naruto menggelegar seketika seperti luapan lahar panas dari gunung merapi. Siap meledak kapan saja.

"Jangan bercanda! Aku akan membalas mereka dan akan membuat mereka minta maaf pada Hinata atas semua yang mereka lakukan!" pemuda itu membentak Sasuke dengan emosi yang bergejolak dalam hatinya.

"Percuma saja Naruto." Sikap Sasuke yang biasa-biasa saja begitu malah membuat Naruto semakin muak pada kenyataan yang ada.

"Aku bukan kau yang membiarkan Karin menderita! Aku juga tak mau berakhir seperti kau dan Karin karena aku sangat mencintai Hinata!" Naruto memukul keras pintu kelas dan setelah itu ia masuk dan berjalan menuju ke bangkunya yang berada di bagian tengah, paling belakang.

"Ah, kau ini. Bisa tidak kalau marah-marah tidak teriak-teriak? Mengganggu orang tidur saja!" protes Shikamaru yang merasa sangat terganggu dengan suara Naruto barusan.

"Diam saja kau, Shikamaru! Aku sedang kesal!" cetus Naruto dengan nada tak bersahabat dan hal itu sukses membuat temannya yang berkepala seperti nanas terdiam.

* * *

><p><strong>Kediaman Sabaku<strong>

* * *

><p>Sasori dan Gaara sama-sama sudah kembali ke rumah dan saat ini keduanya sedang berada di dalam kamar, dengan Gaara yang lansung merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidur dan Sasori yang duduk tepat di depan layar komputer.<p>

"Gaara, apa kau mengenal seorang author dengan nama _Summer sunshine_?" tanya Sasori yang kembali teringat dengan seorang penulis yang menulis pesan ke dalam akunnya (dan akun Gaara, karena mereka memakai satu akun).

"Aku tahu, tapi tidak kenal," balas Gaara singkat, "memangnya ada apa?" kali ini giliran Gaara yang bertanya pada Sasori.

"Hebat sekali," dengus Sasori dan memutar arah duduknya ke arah Gaara yang sekarang sedang duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. "Kau baru mengenalnya tapi pembicaraan kalian sudah intim seperti ini." Sasori menggeleng-geleng saja sambil menatap Gaara yang bisa dibilang 'agak' polos.

"Intim bagaimana?" Gaara mengerutkan kening sambil berdiri dari tempat tidur, "aku rasa percakapan kami biasa-biasa saja," ucapnya seraya melihat ke arah layar komputer dan membaca semua _chatting-an_ antara dirinya dan _Summer sunshine_.

"Tidak ada yang aneh dengan percakapan kami." Mata _emerald _itu menganalisa tiap-tiap tulisan yang tertera pada layar komputer dan membacanya dengan seksama.

"Lihat saja. Dia menanyakan umurmu, sekolahmu, kau berasal dari mana, hal apa saja yang kau suka dan kau tidak suka, bahkan sampai ke hal yang seharusnya tidak sopan dia tanyakan kalau kau tidak berceita!" Sasori mengabsen satu-persatu pertanyaan yang dilakukan _Summer shunshine_ kepada adik kembarnya itu.

"Hn. Biarkan saja. Aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya, mungkin dia hanya sekedar ingin tahu untuk—" kata-kata Gaara dengan cepat disela Sasori.

"Untuk iseng maksudnya!" Sasori terlihat sekali tidak menyukai kalau Gaara terlalu dekat penulis yang bernama _Summer sunshine_ itu.

"Cemburu, eh?" Gaara melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Sasori dan memeluk erat sang kakak yang sedang duduk dari belakang.

"Tidak. Aku hanya tidak suka kalau ada orang yang menggali informasi mengenai kita terlalu dalam. Itu membuatku tidak nyaman," ungkap Sasori dengan jujur mengenai perasaan tak nyamannya mengenai orang yang bernama _Summer sunshine_ itu. Dia seperti mencoba untuk terlalu dekat dengan Gaara, begitu juga terhadap dirinya dan Sasori sangat membenci orang yang pura-pura baik tapi memiliki maksud lain.

"Tenang saja. Dia tidak akan macam-macam. Lagipula kita hanya kenal dia lewat internet semata-mata sebagai sesama author, tak lebih." Gaara menghela napas melihat sikap Sasori yang kadang terlalu paranoid.

"Sasori, Gaara, apa kalian sudah pulang? Bisa bantu aku sebentar?" terdengar suara Temari dari arah depan.

"Biar aku saja." Gaara dengan cepat beranjak dari tempatnya dan keluar dari kamar.

.

.

Pemuda itu berjalan ke arah depan rumah dan mendapati Temari, kakak tertua dan satu-satunya kakak perempuan dikeluarganya sedang berdiri sambil memerhatikan telapak tangannya. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang sedang dipegang gadis berusia 18 tahun itu. Raut wajahnya terlihat khawatir.

"Temari-_nee_, apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" tanya Gaara heran saat melihat Temari hanya berdiri saja dan malah meletakkan semua belanjaannya di depan halaman rumah.

"Aku menemukan anak burung ini tadi di jalan. Kasihan sekali sayapnya terluka." Gadis itu menunjukkan seekor burung kecil yang sedang dipegangnya. "Bisa kau jaga anak burung ini sebentar? Aku ingin ke dalam mengambil obat," pintanya sambil menyerahkan anak burung itu ke dalam genggaman tangan Gaara.

"Tunggu sebentar, ya burung kecil. Aku akan segera mengobatimu dan kau akan segera sembuh!" Temari dengan riang berlari masuk ke dalam rumah.

_Emerald_ Gaara menatap tajam ke arah sang anak burung yang kelihatannya baru beberapa hari menetas. Kemungkinan besar burung kecil itu jatuh dari sarangnya dan diserang oleh hewan liar, mungkin kucing atau anjing jalanan.

'_Mahkluk lemah... Hidup pun juga akan percuma. Tetap saja kau akan mati. Daripada kau menderita, lebih baik kau mati saja sekarang... '_.

Gaara mencengkram dan meremas tubuh anak burung yang kecil itu kuat-kuat sambil menatap dingin kepada hewan malang tersebut. Perlahan anak burung yang masih kecil itu kehilangan napasnya dan mati dalam genggaman tangan pemuda itu tanpa perlawanan.

"Nah, aku sudah membawa obatnya! Gaara, kemarikan anak burungnya biar aku obati!" Temari langsung duduk di teras dan meletakkan obat yang ia bawa di sebelahnya.

"Anak burungnya sudah mati." Gaara memperlihatkan anak burung yang sudah mati itu dengan ekspresi datar.

"Eh? Sayang sekali... " Temari mendesah kecewa. Baru saja dia sempat berpikir untuk memeliharanya dan membawanya pulang ke Sunagakure.

"Sudahlah, _Nee-san_. Jangan dipikirkan. Aku akan segera menguburnya di halaman." Gaara berjalan ke arah satu-satunya pohon Sakura yang ada di halaman depan rumahnya untuk mengubur hewan kecil itu.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha High School<strong>

* * *

><p>Sementara itu di sekolah Konoha anak-anak tampak mengerumuni kantin. Maklum saja hari ini ada diskon 20% untuk semua jenis makanan. Disaat semua murid tengah berebut dan berdesakan untuk membeli jajanan <em>favorite<em> mereka di kantin. Hinata lebih memilih untuk berdiam di dalam kelas. Saat ini tempatnya yang paling aman adalah di dalam kelas sendirian, juga kamar mandi (kalau hal itu diperlukan).

"Hinata. Aku ingin bicara padamu sebentar." Seorang gadis berambut merah sudah berdiri di depan Hinata.

"Eh, Karin?" Hinata agak terkejut dengan kehadiran Karin. Mungkin dia terlalu lama melamun tadi. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk menanggapi permintaan Karin.

"Bicara di luar saja." Karin mengajak Hinata untuk keluar kelas.

Hinata mengikuti Karin keluar dari kelas dengan rasa penasaran apa yang mau dibicarakan gadis itu padanya? Tiba-tiba sekali Karin menemuinya. Karin mengajak kekasih Naruto itu untuk bicara di bagian pojok luar kelas agar tidak menjadi perhatian anak-anak lain terutama kelompoknya Sakura. Keduanya terdiam sejenak.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya padamu. Apa kau benar-benar menyayangi Naruto?" pertanyaan Karin sontak membuat wajah pucat Hinata merona.

"Ke-kenapa Ka-Karin menanyakan hal itu? Sudah tentu a-aku sangat menyayangi Na_-_Naruto... " jawab Hinata agak malu-malu namun tegas dia memang sangat sayang pada pemuda itu.

"Kalau kau memang benar menyayangi Naruto. Tinggalkan dia." Hinata terbelalak tak percaya dengan apa yag diucapkan Karin kepadanya.

"Bi-bicara apa kamu, Ka-Karin? Ka-kamu ingin aku meninggalkan Naruto?" tanya Hinata untuk mempertegas atas perkataan Karin.

"Apa kau tega membiarkan Naruto ikut menanggung segala hinaan dan cacian dari mereka? Apa kau juga tega melihat orang yang kau cintai dimusuhi oleh semua orang di sekolah ini?" Hinata menatap nanar saat mendengar ucapan Karin yang begitu lirih. Separuh dari perkataan Karin tampaknya adalah curahan hatinya yang tak tersampaikan pada Sasuke.

"A-aku... " Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, "aku tidak ingin Naruto sampai mengalami semua itu... " Tubuh gadis itu gemetar.

"Maaf kalau aku bicara seperti ini tiba-tiba." Melihat Hinata yang tampak sedih membuat Karin jadi merasa tak enak hati juga, "tapi tak ada salahnya kau memikirkan Naruto juga. Sudah, ya Hinata. Aku pergi dulu." Akhirnya Karin pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

'_Sekarang aku harus bagaimana... ?'_ Hinata berdiri dalam diam sambil berpikir.

Gadis itu berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan gontai sambil melamun. Hinata merenungkan kembali semua perkataan yang diucapkan oleh Karin padanya dan mulai merasa kalau gadis berambut merah itu ada benarnya juga. Gadis itu duduk sambil menghela napas.

'_Aku rasa Karin benar... Meskipun Naruto berjanji untuk selalu menemaniku, tapi... '_ Terbesit suatu keraguan dalam hati kecilnya. Naruto memang selalu ada untuknya tapi justru hal itulah yang menyakitinya karena pemuda itu harus menerima segala celaan dan cacian yang seharusnya ditujukan kepada dirinya. Menurutnya pemuda periang dan sebaik Naruto tidak pantas kalau harus menerima semua perlakuan kasar itu. Cukup dia saja, asal bukan Naruto, meski dia menderita tapi dia bahagia.

"Hinata-_chan_... Apa yang sedang kau lamunkan?" ternyata pemuda yang baru saja dipikirkan oleh Hinata muncul begitu saja di hadapannya.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_? Se-sejak kapan kau ada di sini?" Hinata terkejut saat melihat pemuda itu sudah berdiri saja di depan mejanya (Hinata di duduk di bangku paling depan pojok kiri).

"Ah, kau melamun terus, sih." Naruto menggembungkan kedua pipinya, pura-pura marah," aku dari tadi memanggilmu tapi kau tak dengar. Lihat aku bawa makan siang untukmu, Hinata!" sambil tersenyum lebar pemuda itu meletakkan sekotak bento dan sekotak jus buah di atas meja Hinata.

"Aku tahu kau pasti sulit untuk keluar terutama ke kantin. Jadi aku membawakan semua ini untukmu. Besok-besok kalau Hinata-_chan_ mau sesuatu bilang saja kepadaku." Pemuda itu langsung duduk di sebelah Hinata sambil membuka kotak bentonya sendiri.

"Besok-besok kau tidak perlu lagi membawakanku makanan dari kantin... " Ucap Hinata pelan tapi cukup terdengar oleh pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Eh? Kenapa? Apa kau mau membawa bekal dari rumah?" tanya Naruto yang masih belum menangkap kemana arah pembicaraan Hinata.

"Bukan itu maksudku... !" Hinata menggeleng. Dia berusaha untuk mengatur perasaannya agar tidak sampai gagal dia ucapkan di tengah jalan. Dia sudah bertekad dan harus melakukannya. Semua demi Naruto, bukan untuk dirinya.

"Lalu apa?" Naruto bertanya sambil membuka kotak bentonya. "Wah, kelihatannya enak!" serunya saat melihat makan siangnya.

"Sampai di sini saja hubungan kita... " Jawab Hinata sambil berusaha mati-matian untuk menjaga keteguhan tekadnya. Dia sudah mengatakannya dan tak bisa mundur lagi.

"A-apa maksudmu, Hinata-_chan_?" seketika selera makan Naruto langsung lenyap. Pemuda itu beralih menatap Hinata yang hanya bisa tertunduk tanpa menatapnya.

"Kita putus," ucap Hinata singkat.

"Kau sudah yakin dengan keputusanmu?" tanya Naruto dengan nada yang serius. Entah kenapa, dia merasa kalau keputusan Hinata itu bukan murni kemauannya sendiri.

"Iya, aku sudah memikirkannya matang-matang... " Gadis itu hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Hinata, coba kau lihat aku!" Naruto mencengkram kedua pundak Hinata dan memintanya untuk menatap ke arahnya. "Coba sekarang tatap aku dan katakan kalau kau memang benar-benar ingin putus dariku!" tatapan lavender Hinata bertemu pandang dengan _sapphire_ Naruto.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Naruto-_kun_... " Hinata dengan cepat menepis kedua tangan Naruto dari pundaknya, "aku mohon pergilah," tukasnya sambil mengalihkan tatapannya dari Naruto. Dia takut kalau pendiriannya akan berubah.

"Baiklah, Hinata... kalau itu memang keinginanmu... " Naruto menghela napas dengan berat dan berdiri. "Tapi ingat satu hal. Apa pun yang terjadi aku akan tetap melindungimu!" tegasnya membuat bulu roma Hinata berdiri karena Naruto terdengar sangat bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya. Hatinya bergetar mendengar cara bicara Naruto.

"Aku pergi dulu." Naruto memutar tubuhnya dari Hinata. _'Sakura... Semua ini pasti gara-gara dia!'_ pemuda itu berjalan keluar kelas sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Crime/Psychology/Mystery/Less Humor/Contain bullying/Contain gore

Warn : Sementara T rate/Typo(s)/OOC/Death Chara/Twist/Dark Sakura

NO PAIR (slight romance NaruHina/SasuKarin)

Main cast : Sakura, Sasori, Gaara, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Karin, Deidara, Sai, Neji, Tenten

Story by Akatsuki Ren

**...**

**Two Faces**

**Chapter 3**

...

**Kelas II F**

**.**

_BRAKHH!_

Begitu bel pulang sekolah berbunyi pemuda itu bergegas pergi ke kelas Sakura dan melabrak gadis itu. Dia tahu Hinata pasti sudah dipengaruhi oleh Sakura sehingga gadis itu meminta putus darinya.

"Apa-apaan ini Naruto?" tanya Sakura dengan bingung melihat Naruto yang terlihat begitu marah kepadanya.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu Sakura! Ini semua pasti ulahmu 'kan? Pasti kau yang menyuruh Hinata untuk putus dariku. Mengaku saja!" Naruto menuduh Sakura dengan sengit.

"A-apa? Jadi kau dan Hinata... Kalian putus?" Sakura terkejut dengan pernyataan yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto bahwa hubungannya dengan Hinata sudah berakhir. "Benarkah itu Naruto? Maaf, aku sama sekali tidak tahu akan hal itu... Aku turut prihatin atas hubungan kalian... " Sakura sebenarnya tidak peduli kalau ternyata Naruto dan Hinata putus. Dia malah senang dan dalam hatinya kini ia bersorak bahagia karena tanpa susah-payah Hinata dan Naruto sudah putus dengan sendirinya.

"Grrr... Kau!" Naruto menunjuk Sakura dengan sengit. Dia sudah cukup muak melihat kepura-puraan yang selalu ditunjukkan Sakura di depannya juga orang-orang.

"Baik... Akan aku ikuti permainanmu!" ucap Naruto yang sedang berusaha menahan kesabarannya. Dia tak ingin tangannya melayang dan menghajar perempuan psikopat di depannya. Itu hanya akan membuatnya terlihat seperti penjahat dan membenarkan dugaan mereka yang mengecap dirinya seperti preman.

Naruto berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan kelas Sakura dengan diikuti beberapa pasang mata yang menatapnya dengan aneh, ada juga yang melihatnya dengan kesal, ada juga yang melihatnya dengan tatapan jijik karena beranggapan tindakan Naruto itu sangat pengecut beraninya menghardik seorang perempuan apalagi yang dihardiknya itu adalah Sakura. Gadis yang cukup populer di sekolah dan dunia maya.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?" Ino dan Shion bergegas mengerubungi Sakura yang langsung terduduk lemas di bangkunya. Tentu saja saat itu Sakura sedang berpura-pura untuk mendapatkan simpatik.

"Kalian lihat sendiri 'kan apa yang dilakukan Naruto padaku... " Ucap Sakura dengan sikap yang agak dibuat-buat seolah ingin menunjukkan kalau dirinya tersakiti oleh Naruto.

"Iya, Sakura. Kami melihatnya. Sudah kamu tenang saja, kami percaya kok dengan semua ucapanmu," balas Ino yang menelan bulat-bulat semua perkataan Sakura tanpa berpikir. Pun Shion yang mengangguk mempercayai Sakura.

"Terima kasih teman-teman... " Sakura mengukir senyuman yang begitu manis. Dia harus tampil seperti seorang malaikat yang sedang terluka.

_Inner Sakura : Dasar bodoh! Untung saja mereka percaya, hahahaha! Aku senang sekali bisa mempermainkan pikiran mereka._

Sementara tak jauh dari ketiganya, Tenten hanya menatap dari tempat duduknya dengan pandangan bingung. Tak berapa lama gadis itu keluar dari dalam kelas tanpa menyapa ketiganya seperti biasa.

"Bagaimana kalau kita melihat _fic_ buatanmu, Sakura? Kita lihat sudah berapa orang yang memberikan _review _untukmu!" seru Ino bersemangat.

"Itu bagus juga! Ayo kita lihat sama-sama!" timpal Shion yang satu suara dengan Ino.

Sakura mengangguk riang. Dengan cepat gadis merah muda itu mengeluarkan laptop dari dalam tasnya yang berwarna senada dengan warna kesukaannya itu. Karin yang kebetulan sekelas dengan Sakura bergegas keluar dari dalam kelas secara diam-diam sebelum gadis-gadis itu memergokinya.

...

Karin mempercepat langkahnya untuk mengejar Naruto yang berjalan di depannya dengan langkah kesal. Gadis itu berharap agar tak ada orang di sekitar yang memperhatikannya.

"Naruto tunggu sebentar!" Karin terpaksa berteriak memanggil pemuda itu sambil berharap-harap cemas kalau tidak ada satu orang pun dari geng Sakura yang melihatnya. Sudah cukup baginya diteror selama sebulan oleh gadis-gadis _freak_ yang begitu memuja Sakura bagai dewa hanya karena dia berpacaran dengan Sasuke. Dia tidak mau sampai mengalami hal yang serupa hanya karena dia ingin mendekati dan berbicara dengan Naruto, salah satu pemuda yang (sepertinya) diincar oleh Sakura juga.

Pemuda pirang itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menghadap ke belakang. Naruto mengernyit saat mendapati Karin tengah berjalan ke arahnya dengan tergesa. Dari mimik wajah Karin, sepertinya ada hal penting yang ingin dikatakan oleh gadis itu.

"Karin? Ada apa?" tanya pemuda itu yang merasa agak heran saja Karin menghampirinya.

"Jadi, kau dan Hinata benar-benar sudah putus?" pertanyaan Karin sukses membuat _mood_ Naruto kembali turun.

"Tidak perlu diperjelas!" sambar Naruto ketus.

"Maaf... " Karin terdiam sejenak merasa tak enak.

"Sudahlah. Sekarang kau mau bicara apa?" Naruto menghela napas sesaat dan meminta Karin untuk bicara. Tidak mungkin 'kan mereka hanya berdiri diam saja.

"Soal Hinata... Sebenarnya aku yang menyuruhnya untuk putus darimu... " Dengan agak takut Karin menceritakan kalau sebenarnya dia yang memberi usulan pada Hinata untuk memutuskan hubungannya dari Naruto.

"Apa? Jadi kau? Tapi kenapa?" Naruto benar-benar tak percaya kalau yang menghasut Hinata adalah Karin, bukan Sakura.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto. Aku juga tidak menyangka kalau Hinata akan benar-benar menanggapi perkataanku... " Karin benar-benar merasa bersalah, "tapi semua itu kusarankan demi kebaikan kalian... " Sambungnya lagi mencoba menjelaskan kalau dia mengatakan semua itu demi Naruto dan Hinata juga.

"Demi kebaikan kami katamu? Demi kebaikan yang mana?" intonasi suara Naruto semakin meninggi. Sungguh kalau dia tak ingat kalau Karin pernah menjadi kekasih temannya, Sasuke. Mungkin saat ini juga dia akan memaki habis-habisan gadis berkacamata merah itu.

"Apa kau belum sadar kalau sumber dari semua masalah ini adalah dirimu, Naruto!"

Karin menatap Naruto dengan pandangan serius. Apakah pemuda itu benar-benar belum sadar kalau apa yang mereka alami pada dasarnya adalah karena diri Naruto sendiri.

"Apa katamu? Semua karena... Aku... ?" Naruto benar-benar tak mengerti kenapa Karin mengatakan kalau yang menjadi sumber masalahnya adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Sakura itu mengincarmu." Karin menunjuk di depan muka Naruto, "jadi selama kau masih bersama Hinata. Sakura akan terus mencari celah untuk membuat Hinata terlihat buruk di depanmu bahkan orang lain!" sambungnya yang tiba-tiba jadi merasa gemas sendiri.

"Sakura... ? Dia mengincarku?" Naruto tampaknya masih belum bisa mencerna semua ucapan Karin yang malah membuatnya semakin kebingungan. "Aku rasa kau salah duga, Karin. Kalau yang kau bilang itu benar, kenapa dia juga menjatuhkanku?" Naruto mendengus tak percaya.

"Sakura sebenarnya ingin kau tetap dekat bersamanya. Kedekatanmu dengan Hinata membuatnya tak suka dan dia tipe yang akan melakukan apa pun untuk memisahkan kalian," balas Karin yang membongkar niat Sakura selama ini terhadap Naruto dan Hinata.

"Sekarang aku jadi mengerti kenapa hal sekecil itu selalu dikait-kaitkan olehnya yang selalu bilang Hinata bukanlah gadis yang baik untukku dan aku hanya pelarian sebagai pengganti Neji!" Naruto semakin geram dan kemarahannya pada Sakura semakin bertambah setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Karin.

"Terima kasih atas informasinya Karin," ucap pemuda itu, "tapi aku tidak akan pernah menjauhi Hinata meskipun kami sudah putus. Aku sudah berjanji untuk melindunginya apa pun yang terjadi," lanjutnya dengan penuh tekad. Ya, dia akan melindungi gadis yang dia cintai sampai mati dan perasaannya pada Hinata juga tidak akan berubah meski kenyataannya mereka sudah berpisah.

Naruto berbalik dan berjalan memunggungi gadis yang ternyata merupakan saudara sepupu Naruto itu sendiri. Karin hanya bisa menatap punggung sepupunya dengan tatapan sendu. Tak lama, setelah Naruto berjalan agak jauh darinya, gadis itu pun melangkah, menyusul jejaknya.

"Karin... " Terdengar suara seorang pemuda yang cukup dikenal Karin dan membuatnya sukses menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sasuke... " Karin menatap ke arah samping di mana Sasuke sedang berdiri sambil bersandar pada tembok.

"Sekarang kau bisa berkata seperti itu pada Naruto. Apa artinya kau mengerti alasanku pada waktu itu, Karin?" Sasuke bergerak melangkah mendekati gadis yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya.

"Maaf Sasuke, aku sedang terburu-buru... " Karin berusaha berjalan melewati Sasuke yang sedang berdiri di depannya. Dengan langkah terburu gadis itu berjalan maju, namun gerakannya harus tertahan sesaat setelah sebuah tangan kekar menahan lengannya.

_Greb!_

Tangan pucat Sasuke menahan kuat lengan Karin membuat gadis itu terperangah dengan jantung yang berdebar.

"Kembalilah padaku Karin... " Bisik pemuda itu penuh harap.

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang begitu lirih padanya membuat pilu hati Karin. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat untuk menahan semua gejolak rasa yang saat ini tengah dipendamnya mati-matian. Dia tidak boleh luluh pada Sasuke. Dia harus bisa kuat menahan semua rasa meskipun tak dipungkiri ia masih teramat sangat mencintai pemuda itu.

'_Aku tidak boleh kembali pada Sasuke... Ini semua demi dirinya... Aku tidak boleh egois.' _Gadis itu berucap dalam hati dengan kalimat yang sama. Dia tak mau Sasuke mengalami hal serupa seperti Naruto dan nasib mereka akan kembali seperti dulu. Dihina dan dikucilkan. Tidak, dia tak ingin hal itu terjadi lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa Sasuke... " Jawaban itulah yang akhirnya keluar dari bibir pucat Karin meskipun itu bertolak belakang dari hati nuraninya.

"Tapi, Karin. Aku. Masih. Mencintaimu," ucap Sasuke penuh penekanan pada kalimat terakhir. Jujur saja dia memang masih belum dan tak rela pergi dari kehidupan Karin, apalagi dia tahu kalau gadis itu sedang mengalami kesulitan seperti sekarang.

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku baik-baik, Sasuke. Maaf, aku harus pergi." Karin menjawab sekenanya dan setelah itu ia berlari pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

* * *

><p><strong>Di dalam kelas II-F<strong>

* * *

><p>Di dalam kelas Sakura yang sedang mengecek isi <em>review<em> dari ceritanya sedang tertawa senang bersama Ino dan Shion. Dia mendapatkan _review_ yang positif dari penulis lain yang memang sudah dikenalnya lama dan sengaja ia minta secara khusus untuk memberikan_ review_ pada ceritanya.

"Ah, lihat ini!" Ino menunjuk ke arah salah satu _review_ yang masuk ke kotak pada cerita Sakura.

Sasame : _Kalimat pada tulisanmu agak aneh. Kenapa tidak mencoba satu gaya tulisan saja?_

Gadis-gadis itu membaca isi dari _review_ yang diberikan oleh seseorang yang bernama Sasame dan mereka kenal betul siapa gadis itu. Dia merupakan salah satu junior mereka di sekolah dan termasuk salah satu penulis pendatang baru di dunia penulisan Konohagakure.

Ino dan Shion tidak berani bicara macam-macam setelah membaca tulisan tersebut. Mereka takut membuat Sakura tersinggung apalagi sampai membuatnya marah. Keduanya sama-sama menahan napas sambil melirik ke arah Sakura. Ingin tahu seperti apa reaksi gadis merah muda itu setelah membaca tulisan dari Sasame.

"Ino, Shion. Bisa 'kan kalian pulang duluan dan tinggalkan aku di dalam kelas?" kata-kata Sakura begitu dingin dan seperti ada aura hitam yang menguar dari dalam tubuh gadis itu.

"Ba-baiklah Sakura. Ka-kami pergi dulu. Ayo Shion, kita keluar!" tanpa menunggu lama, Ino segera menyeret Shion dan mengajaknya untuk lekas pergi keluar kelas.

Keadaan di dalam kelas menjadi sunyi seketika saat Ino dan Shion keluar dan meninggalkan Sakura di dalamnya. Si merah muda masih terpaku pada tempat duduknya dan manik _emerald_-nya tak henti-hentinya menatap ke layar laptop tepat ke arah tulisan yang ditulis oleh Sasame kepadanya.

"Dasar pendatang baru kurang ajar! Gadis brengsek! Berani-beraninya dia mencela tulisanku!" geram gadis itu dengan amarah yang memuncak. Tampaknya apa yang ditulis Sasame begitu menyakiti Sakura dan Sakura menganggap kalau Sasame telah menyerangnya secara terbuka.

"Akan aku balas perbuatanmu ini Sasame! Akan aku buat kau menyesal pernah menulis seperti itu pada ceritaku yang indah!" Sakura mengklik sebuah tombol _reply_ pada nama Sasame sambil menyeringai.

..

Sementara itu di kediaman Sasame

.

Gadis yang lumayan manis itu sedang bersantai di dalam kamarnya sambil membuka laptop putih kesukaannya. Sudah sejak beberapa menit lalu setelah pulang sekolah Sasame hanya berkutat pada laptopnya itu untuk mengetik. Dia adalah seorang penulis baru di Konoha dan menyiapkan sebuah cerita baru adalah hal yang wajib untuknya mendapatkan pembaca dan teman sesama penulis atau pun pembaca.

Karena bosan dan belum mendapatkan ide, gadis itu memutuskan untuk mengecek isi akunnya. Siapa tahu dari sana dia bisa dapat inspirasi. Mata gadis itu membulat ketika melihat ada seseorang yang mengirimnya _private message_ dan berharap dia mendapatkan respon positif dari _message_ tersebut.

"A-apa-apaan ini?" Sasame menatap tak percaya pada kotak _message_-nya.

Dia mendapatkan balasan dari Sakura yang _notabene_ adalah _**Summer sunshine**_ yang isi dari balasan tersebut sungguh di luar dugaan Sasame.

_Kamu jangan menekan saya, yah!_

_Memangnya kenapa dengan tulisan seperti itu? Apa kamu tidak bisa membaca dan menulis, hah!? Lagipula saya biasa kok, menulis dengan gaya tulisan begitu._

_Lebih baik kamu belajar membaca dulu deh!_

_Ingat saya juga bisa lebih beringas dari kamu!_

Sasame benar-benar tak habis pikir. Apa salahnya ia sampai mendapatkan balasan yang begitu menyakitkan? Kenapa dia bisa sampai kena marah? Padahal dia hanya sekedar memberi saran saja. Dia masih seorang penulis pemula tapi kenapa langsung kena masalah oleh penulis lama yang aneh bernama _Summer sunshine_. Entah kenapa kejadian ini membuat perasaannya jadi tidak enak.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>AN : Saya ingin membuat Sakura di sini seperti Raito di death note.

.

.

HAPPY NEW YEAR MINNA!


	5. Chapter 5

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance/Fantasy/Action/Humor/Hurt-comfort

Warning : T rate/Typo(s)/Au/Short multichapter

Main Pair : SasoSaku/Slight SasuSaku

Story by Abstract nonesense

.

**Dear Vampire**

**Chapter 5**

.

Sakura dengan sangat senang hati membawa Sasori ke rumahnya. Sepanjang perjalanan gadis itu terus berceloteh, menceritakan mengenai keadaan di Konoha kepada pemuda itu. Sementara Sasori hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman dan sesekali mengangguk.

"Nah, kita sampai!" gadis itu berseru senang saat taksi yang mereka tumpangi berhenti di depan rumahnya yang bisa dikatakan cukup besar itu.

"Semuanya jadi 1000 yen," kata sang supir taksi.

"Uhm, biar aku saja yang bayar!" celetuk Sakura yang langsung dicegah oleh Sasori.

"Kau itu apa-apaan? Biar aku saja. Setidaknya ini membuktikan aku bertanggung jawab terhadapmu." Meskipun pemuda itu mengomel tapi Sakura merasa senang dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Sasori barusan 'tanggung jawab' dan kata-kata itu membuatnya merasa aman.

_Klotak!_

Sesuatu terjatuh dari saku jaket Sasori. Sakura mengambil botol kecil dari plastik itu dengan cepat. Dilihatnya dalam botol itu terdapat beberapa kapsul berwarna merah darah.

"Terima kasih," ucap sang supir taksi dan kemudian melajukan kendaraannya.

"Saso—" Sakura saat itu ingin memberikan botol obat tersebut pada Sasori yang sepertinya belum menyadari benda itu terjatuh dari saku jaketnya. Namun, tiba-tiba saja Ino dan Tenten datang.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN SAKURA!" kedua gadis itu berseru riang memberikan ucapan selamat ulang tahun pada teman merah muda mereka.

Kedua gadis itu bergerak, belari kecil mendekati Sakura sambil tersenyum sumringah. Emerald Sakura melirik ke arah bingkisan yang masing-masing dibawa Ino dan Tenten. Melihat hal itu mau tak mau Sakura merasa terharu, ternyata kedua temannya sama sekali tak melupakan hari ulang tahunnya, disaat keluarganya sendiri sibuk dengan urusan bisnis. Dalam hati gadis itu mengucap syukur atas kebaikan yang telah ia terima dari Tuhan karena memiliki teman-teman sebaik Ino dan Tenten.

"Ino, Tenten. Terima kasih!" Sakura tersenyum senang. Ini benar-benar kejutan untuknya. Ino dan Tenten datang sambil membawa bingkisan.

"Hei, hei jangan terharu begitu! Jelaskan dulu pada kami, siapa dia?" Tenten mencolek tangan Sakura sambil melirik ke arah pemuda yang sedang berdiri bosan persis di sebelahnya.

"Oh, iya hampir lupa. Dia Sasori!" Sakura dengan sumringah mengenalkan pemuda itu pada kedua temannya dan langsung merangkul erat tangan Sasori.

"HAH?!" Tenten dan Ino tercengang. Diantara mereka sama-sama tidak ada yang menyangka kalau pemuda yang berdomisili di Iwagakure itu benar-benar datang ke Konoha.

"Gak usah kaget seperti itu, ah! Udah, yuk masuk. Kita ngomong di dalam saja!"

...

Sakura akhirnya mengajak yang lainnya untuk masuk dan berbicara di dalam. Gadis itu mempersilahkan Sasori, Ino dan Tenten untuk duduk, sementara dia pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil beberapa minuman dingin.

Tak berapa lama gadis itu datang sambil membawa minuman kaleng yang ia berikan satu-persatu kepada Sasori, Ino dan Tenten.

"Apa nih, isi bingkisan ini?" Sakura menyambar bingkisan yang tadi di bawa oleh Tenten dan Ino sambil melongok ke dalamnya.

"Coba saja lihat!" balas Ino tersenyum. Dia yakin kalau Sakura pasti menyukai apa yang dibawanya.

"Apa, ya?" Sakura merogoh ke dalam bingkisan itu sambil bersenandung kecil, "Ino... Tenten... Ini 'kan komik yang dari dulu aku cari-cari! Huaaaaah senangnya~ " Sakura berseru senang saat melihat kumpulan komik berjudul "_Naruto_" yang memang sudah lama dicari-carinya.

"Sudah kami duga, kalau kau pasti menyukainya!" Tenten ikut tersenyum saat melihat kawannya itu tersenyum bahagia. Yah, Sakura memang gadis yang ceria, tapi sebenarnya keceriaannya itu hanya untuk menutupi kesepiannya. Ini adalah hal terbaik yang bisa ia dan Ino lakukan untuk Sakura.

"Lalu, apa yang kau berikan untuk Sakura?" tanya Ino yang kemudian melirik ke arah Sasori yang masih berkutat dengan minumannya.

"Gadis manja itu tidak memberikan aku kesempatan untuk beli sesuatu." Pemuda itu hanya mendengus. Seandainya saja mereka tahu kalau dia mengalami banyak kesulitan pagi ini.

"Siapa bilang Sasori tidak memberikan apa-apa untukku?" sambar Sakura dengan gaya yang sok misterius. Membuat Ino dan Tenten mau tak mau jadi penasaran. Apa Sasori memberikan sesuatu pada Sakura? Sasori menatap gadis yang tengah tersenyum itu dengan rasa ingin tahu. Dia juga merasa penasaran dengan yang dikatakan oleh Sakura.

"Hari ini Sasori sudah memberikanku kebahagiaan karena sudah mau datang menemuiku," jawab si merah muda sambil mengulum senyum. Ketiga orang di hadapannya hanya bisa menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkannya.

'_Dasar... Bisa juga dia berkata demikian... '_ Sasori tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Sakura. Siapa yang bisa menduga gadis manja dan egois seperti Sakura bisa berpikir dan bicara seperti itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau tidak melepas jaketmu itu, Sasori?" Ino melirik ke arah Sasori yang masih mengenakan jaket tebal meskipun sekarang ini mereka sudah berada di dalam rumah.

"Benar juga. Memangnya kau tidak gerah?" timpal Tenten yang baru menyadarinya.

"Ah, ya kelupaan." Hanya itu respon yang diberikan Sasori.

Sebenarnya Sasori merasa enggan untuk melepas jaketnya. Tapi apa boleh buat? Dia tidak mau memancing kecurigaan. Lagipula akan aneh kalau dia terus mengenakan jaket setebal itu. Pemuda itu akhirnya berdiri dan melepaskan jaket merahnya. Sekarang ia hanya mengenakan _long sleeve V neck_ berwarna hitam.

"Sakura, di mana aku harus meletakkan jaket ini?" tanyanya dengan santai sambil berkacak pinggang dengan sebelah tangan.

Ketiga gadis itu kini menatap Sasori dengan pandangan gado-gado membuat pemuda itu jadi tak enak hati dan sedikit merasa tak nyaman. Kira-kira beginilah yang ada di dalam pikiran Sakura, Ino dan Tenten.

'_Sasori keren juga kalau dipikir-pikir... '_ Sakura menatap pacar barunya yang ternyata gak kalah kece dari Sasuke.

'_Uwaaah... Cute and sexy!'_ Tenten menjerit heboh dalam hati.

'_Dia pucat sekali... '_ Ino malah membatin curiga.

"Err... Tenten, kau mimisan!" Sasori _sweatdrop_ melihat darah yang mengalir dari hidung gadis yang khas dengan cepolan pada rambutnya.

"Ah, ma-maaf!" spontan gadis bercepol itu langsung menutup hidungnya, "Sakura aku pinjam kamar mandinya, ya!" Tenten buru-buru berlari ke kamar mandi.

"Dasar Tenten! Dari dulu tidak berubah!" Ino geleng-geleng melihat Tenten yang benar-benar memalukan. Dia berani taruhan gadis itu pasti tadi sedang berimajinasi yang aneh-aneh.

"Sasori, kemarikan jaketmu." Sakura meminta jaket merah yang masih dipegang oleh sang pemilik. Tanpa banyak bicara pemuda itu menyerahkan jaketnya kepada Sakura.

Sakura lekas beranjak ke kamarnya. Dia berniat untuk meletakkan jaket itu di kamarnya yang ada di atas. Keadaan hening sesaat, hanya tinggal Ino dan Sasori berdua di ruang tamu tanpa bicara apa-apa.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya kau dan kenapa kau bisa bersama Sakura. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, kau bukan manusia." Ucapan Ino begitu tajam dan dia melemparkan pandangan yang sama tajamnya dengan perkataannya.

'_Gadis ini... Dia bukan gadis biasa... '_ Sasori agak terkejut dengan perkataan Ino yang tiba-tiba dan mengenai sasaran itu. Tapi dia tetap bersikap tenang.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksud ucapanmu. Kalau aku bukan manusia, lalu apa?" balasnya sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya ke belakang.

"Kau adalah... vampir," jawab Ino dengan tepat.

Sasori tak menjawab. Dia hanya memicing menatap manik _aquamarine_ Ino. Dia yakin sekali kalau Ino bukanlah sekedar gadis remaja biasa. Meskipun samar tapi ia dapat merasakan kalau gadis pirang berkuncir kuda itu memiliki suatu kekuatan yang tak umum.

"Ahahaha maaf ya aku lama!" suara Tenten melenyapkan aura ketegangan diantara Ino dan Sasori. Gadis itu tertawa cengengesan tanpa menyadari apa yang tengah terjadi.

"Oh, ya Sasori. Apa kau ada kenalan di sini?" tanya Ino mencari topik pembicaraan yang sebenarnya adalah langkah awal baginya mengorek informasi mengenai kekasih baru Sakura itu.

"Tidak. Aku tidak punya teman di sini. Memangnya kenapa?" jawab Sasori setenang mungkin. Dia tahu saat ini Ino sedang menginterogasinya. Mungkin gadis itu berpikir kalau dirinya memiliki kerabat vampir di Konoha.

"Kalau begitu kau mau menginap di mana? Tidak mungkin 'kan kau hanya berkunjung sehari saja di sini. Kasihan Sakura." Gadis itu melirik ke arah Sakura yang sedang menuruni tangga, baru keluar dari dalam kamarnya di atas.

"Sasori menginap di sini saja," sambar Sakura cepat.

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa cari penginapan." Sasori dengan tegas menolaknya.

"Eh, kok gitu? Penginapan jauh, adanya di pusat kota. Kalau aku ingin bertemu denganmu bagaimana? Bukankah itu akan merepotkan? Lebih baik kau di sini saja menemaniku. Aku juga hanya sendiri di sini." Gadis itu kembali merajuk dan entah sejak kapan Sasori jadi lemah dengan rengekan manja Sakura. Pemuda itu dapat menangkap raut kesedihan dari wajah Sakura saat mengatakan kalau ia hanya seorang diri di rumah.

"Kau itu bodoh? Laki-laki dan perempuan tidak boleh tinggal serumah. Apa kata orang nanti?" Sasori mendengus. Kadang-kadang Sakura tak bisa berpikir jauh.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kita tidak melakukan apa-apa 'kan?" Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya merasa kesal selalu dibilang bodoh terus-terusan oleh Sasori.

"Sudahlah Sasori. Kau menginap saja di sini. kalau perlu aku dan Tenten juga akan ikut menemani agar terhindar dari omongan yang tidak enak!" Ino memberikan solusi meskipun sebenarnya dia sedang ingin mencari informasi.

"Benarkah? Kalian berdua baik sekali~ " Sakura langsung memeluk kedua sahabatnya itu dengan senang tanpa tahu maksud dari Ino yang sebenarnya.

"Sasori, kau sudah dengar 'kan yang dibilang Ino? Pokoknya kau harus menginap di sini." Sakura menatap ke arah Sasori sambil memainkan jari telunjuknya yang lentik.

"Kalau begitu, aku dan Tenten pulang dulu. Nanti kami kemari lagi!" Ino melepaskan pelukan Sakura dan segera menarik tangan Tenten.

...

Sakura dan Sasori berjalan sampai ke pintu gerbang mengantar Ino dan Tenten yang berpamitan untuk pulang. Begitu sampai di pintu gerbang kedua gadis itu tidak lekas pergi. Ino sempat tersenyum dan ingin menguji Sasori sekali lagi.

"Sasori, sampai kami datang lagi, tolong jaga Sakura-_chan_ ya," ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis. Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sasori. Di situ Sasori dapat melihat sebuah cincin perak yang dikenakan Ino. Itu bukanlah cincin biasa, tapi itu adalah cincin pendeteksi vampir.

'_Kita lihat saja Sasori. Apa kau benar-benar vampir, atau bukan.'_ Ino terlihat percaya diri sekali. Dia yakin cincin itu dapat mengetahui seseorang itu adalah vampir atau bukan, karena vampir mana pun yang terkena cincin itu akan terbakar tangannya.

'_Gadis bodoh. Kau pikir aku sudah berapa lama hidup? Butuh ratusan tahun bagimu untuk menjebakku seperti ini.'_ Sasori tentu saja menyadari trik apa yang mau digunakan oleh Ino. Cincin itu tak akan mempan kepadanya apalagi setelah ia meminum darah Karin.

"Tentu saja, aku akan menjaga Sakura." Tanpa ragu Sasori meraih dan menjabat tangan Ino.

Untuk sesaat keduanya saling berjabat tangan dan melemparkan senyuman aneh. Tenten dan Sakura hanya melihat keduanya dengan tatapan bingung. Keduanya memang terlihat sedang tersenyum, tapi kenapa ada api permusuhan yang memercik?

"Kami pulang dulu ya, Sakura!" akhirnya Ino melepaskan juga tangannya dari Sasori, "hati-hati jangan sampai digigit vampir!" Ino berceletuk sambil melirik Sasori. Pemuda itu tak merespon akan sindiran yang dilayangkan Ino kepadanya.

"Dah, Sakura~ "

Sambil tertawa kedua gadis itu akhirnya pulang dari rumah Sakura. Di jalan Ino melihat ke arah tangannya dan berpikir heran kenapa tadi Sasori baik-baik saja? Dia tidak terbakar atau pun terluka.

'_Dia pasti bukan vampir sembarangan. Aku harus menceritakan hal ini pada yang lain nanti,'_ ucapnya dalam hati yang berencana untuk melaporkan keberadaan Sasori yang ia curigai sebagai vampir.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>AN : Untuk alur pada cerita di sini memang ada suatu kesengajaan _Loop_ yang saya lakukan untuk mempelajari 'sesuatu'. Apa masih ada yang mau memberikan review membawa-bawa profile pribadi? :)

Ada sesuatu yang ingin saya katakan. Biarlah _review_-mu (suatu perbuatan yang anda lakukan) menjadi cerminan dirimu sendiri ketika kau menata masa depan, agar disaat kau berpaling ke belakang, kau akan kembali teringat 'siapa dirimu'. Masa lalu dapat terlupa tapi tidak akan dapat terhapus atau tergantikan.


End file.
